Furniture, electronic equipment, and desktop products, such as computer terminals, computer displays, organizers, etc., sometimes feature a support that includes a swiveling mechanism. The swiveling mechanism can be implemented in several ways, including through the use of ball-bearings or plastic-parts that slide against other plastic parts. Such swiveling mechanisms can be complex, and often provide for swivel characteristics that are not smooth. Lazy-susan-type devices are also known, but are often constructed with complex ball-bearing mechanisms to bear the entire weight of the product.